Barbara von Heidenberg
Geschichte Barbara von Heidenberg, geb. Sachtleben (alias Sylvia Saalfeld, gesch. Wielander, alias Consuela Morales-Diaz) ist eine boshafte Intrigantin und Mehrfachmörderin. Sie ist die Mutter von Ben Sponheim, Stiefmutter von Miriam Saalfeld und Schwester von Patrizia Dietrich. Sie war bereits mit Wolfgang von Heidenberg, Paul Wielander, Götz Zastrow und Werner Saalfeld vermählt; mit letzterem sogar zwei Mal. Zuletzt war sie als Diplomatengattin Consuela Morales-Diaz mit dem südamerikanischen Botschafter von St. Cortez, Alfredo Morales-Diaz, verheiratet und genoss daher diplomatische Immunität. Staffel 1 Sie ist taff, attraktiv und eiskalt: Barbara von Heidenberg. Die Witwe kommt gemeinsam mit Miriam, der Tochter ihres verstorbenen Mannes, an den Fürstenhof. Werner Saalfeld präsentiert Barbara von Heidenberg als die neue Frau an seiner Seite. Nach einiger Zeit feindet Barbara sich mit Elisabeth Saalfeld an und bringt kommt durch Betrug mit einem Vertrag an ihre Fürstenhofanteile. Als sie Werner heiraten will, taucht plötzlich dessen totgeglaubte Ehefrau Charlotte Saalfeld wieder auf. Staffel 2 Bevor Barbara ihren Mann Wolfgang von Heidenberg ermordet hat, hatte dieser ein Testament verfasst, welches besagt, sollte ihre Stieftochter Miriam von Heidenberg vor ihrem 25. Geburtstag heiraten, erbt diese alles, wenn nicht, erbt Barbara. Also setzt sie alles daran, um zu verhindern, dass Miriam heiratet, doch dieser Plan scheitert. Miriam heiratet Felix Tarrasch. Daraufhin entführt sie Felix und verlangt das Erbe von Miriam als Lösegeld. Sie musste später jedoch das Geld verbrennen. Als sie sich rächen will und sie einen Abhang hinunterstürzen will, stürzt sie selbst ab. Staffel 4 Werner Saalfeld ist entsetzt, als er Sylvia Wielander kennenlernt. Sie sieht so aus wie Barbara, jedoch verliebt er sich in sie und heiratet sie schließlich auch. Wie sich später herausstellt, ist sie doch Barbara und damit die Mutter von Ben Sponheim. Später will sie sich an Werner rächen, indem sie ihm etwas untermischt, was typische Demenzsymptome hervorruft. Als Emma Strobl dies herausfindet und zu Felix Tarrasch ins Auto flieht, entführt sie die beiden. Jedoch werden die beiden gerettet und Barbara wird verhaftet. Staffel 6 Ihr wird über mehrere Wochen der Prozess gemacht. Die beiden Anklagepunkte: dreifach versuchter Mord an Miriam Saalfeld, Robert Saalfeld und Werner Saalfeld sowie Entführung von Emma Saalfeld und Felix Saalfeld. Durch Ihren skrupellosen Verteidiger: Götz Zastrow wird sie sogar freigesprochen. Von diesem wird sie später schwanger, sie verliert das Kind jedoch bei einem Treppensturz, direkt nach einem Streit mit Robert und will sich daraufhin an ihm rächen. Jedoch will ihr Komplize und Ehemann Götz sie verraten und mit Beweisen an die Polizei ausliefern. Barbara kommt ihm aber auf die Schliche und ermordet ihn mithilfe von Dr. Steffen Oestreich mit blauem Eisenhut. Danach entführt sie Roberts große Liebe Eva Krendlinger und fordert als "Lösegeld", Roberts Tochter Valentina Saalfeld, welche noch ein Baby ist. Er legt sie jedoch rein und befreit Eva, woraufhin Barbara eine Bombe im Fürstenhof zündet. Danach spielt sie den Saalfelds einen Flugzeugabsturz vor, befindet sich aber eigentlich im fiktionalen Land San Cortez, wo sie in einer Kiesgrube versinkt, aber noch rechtzeitig entdeckt und gerettet wird, was man jedoch erst später erfährt. Staffel 9 Eines Tages steht der Besuch eines südamerikanischen Botschafters Alfredo Morales-Diaz mit Gattin im Fürstenhof an. Werner Saalfeld bereitet sich gut auf das Treffen vor, doch ihn trifft beinahe der Schlag, als plötzlich Barbara von Heidenberg, alias Consuela Morales-Diaz vor ihm steht (Folge 1848). Barbara kehrt an den Fürstenhof zurück, um bei den dortigen Menschen Vergebung für ihre Missetaten zu suchen, hauptsächlich aber bei Werner Saalfeld, dem sie in der Vergangenheit übel mitgespielt und einige Male nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte. Es gibt aber noch einen anderen wichtigen Grund für ihre Rückkehr: Patrizia Dietrich, ihre Halbschwester, von der sie ihr ganzes Leben über nichts wusste. Barbara übergibt Patrizia einen Brief ihrer vor kurzem verstorbenen Mutter und gesteht, dass sie ihre Halbschwester ist. Daraufhin beschließen beide Schwestern, füreinander da zu sein und ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu genießen. Doch die Zeit tickt gegen Barbara, die an der tödlichen Krankheit RIS leidet, einem Gendefekt, bei dem sich allmählich die inneren Körperorgane auflösen, weshalb sie auch unter ständigem Einfluss von Morphin steht. Sie beschließt, ihre letzte Lebenszeit am Fürstenhof zu verbringen und dort ihren Seelenfrieden zu finden. Bei einen Arzttermin in der Praxis von Dr. Michael Niederbühl erinnert sie ihn an die Schweigepflicht über ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand, hat ihn dann jedoch von ihr entbunden, um Werner zu beweisen, dass sie wirklich krank ist. Später will sie sich an Friedrich Stahl rächen, indem sie alles so aussehen lässt, als hätte dieser sie umgebracht und verschwinden lassen. Die Rache war dafür, dass ihre Schwester Patrizia, während eines Streits mir Friedrich, einen Sturz von der Treppe erlitt, wobei diese ins Koma fiel, jedoch ist Barbara fest davon überzeugt, dass er es vorsätzlich getan hat. Sie engagiert Goran Kalkbrenner als Bodyguard und schlägt diesen mit Friedrichs Golfschläger nieder. Anschließend betäubt sie Friedrich und verwüstet das ganze Zimmer und verteilt sogar Proben von ihrem eigenen Blut, welche sie wegen ihrer Krankheit besitzt. Sie hofft, Werner Saalfeld in ihren Plan einbinden zu können, dieser lässt sie jedoch vor Kommissar Meyser auffliegen. Staffel 10 + 11 Barbara will sich an Friedrich Stahl rächen, dafür dass dieser ihre Schwester Patrizia Dietrich in Notwehr erschossen hat und kündigt dies auch telefonisch bei Friedrich an. Sie will Patrizias und Friedrichs gemeinsame Tochter Mila Stahl entführen lassen, indem sie zwei Männer beauftragt. Diese werden jedoch noch am Flughafen verhaftet. Daraufhin gibt Friedrich seine Tochter in die Obhut seines erwachsenen Sohnes Leonard Stahl und dessen Ehefrau Pauline Jentzsch, welche in Wien wohnen und lässt Barbara glauben, Mila wäre mit ihrem Kindermädchen nach Norddeutschland gefahren. Kurze Zeit später heuert Barbara einen Journalisten an, der aussagen soll, er hätte gesehen, wie Friedrich Patrizia ohne Grund ermordet hätte. Dieser versucht Luisa Reisiger zu bestechen, sodass diese seine Aussage bestätigt, jedoch stellt diese ihm zusammen mit Sebastian Wegener und Friedrich eine Falle, welche bezeugt, dass der Journalist lügt. Staffel 13 Werner Saalfeld verdächtigt Friedrich Stahl, seinen Laptop mit einem Spionage-Virus infiziert zu haben. Er sucht nach Beweisen, doch Susan Newcombe und Friedrich bemerken, dass auch der Bürocomputer im „Fürstenhof“ mit dem Virus befallen ist und das Hotel Opfer eines Hackerangriffs wurde. Während Charlotte Saalfeld, Werner und Friedrich rätseln, wer hinter dem Hackerangriff steckt, erreicht sie die Nachricht von Barbaras Tod. Vor allem Werner bezweifelt, dass Barbara wirklich tot ist und verdächtigt sie, für den Angriff verantwortlich zu sein. Friedrich hingegen ist erleichtert, dass der Alptraum mit Barbara endlich ein Ende hat. Kurz darauf bekommen Werner und Friedrich beide zugleich das Angebot, 10 Millionen € zu bekommen, sollten sie den jeweils anderen umbringen. Doch beide schlagen dieses Angebot sofort ab, versprechen sich dies auch gegenseitig, Werner jedoch bleibt Friedrich gegenüber misstrauisch. Kurz darauf kommt Barbaras Witwer, Alfredo Morales-Diaz, alias Diego Alvarez an den Fürstenhof, um ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen und sich an Werner und Friedrich zu rächen, dieser kann jedoch aufgehalten und verhaftet werden. Serientode Ihren ersten Serientod stirbt sie gegen Ende der 2. Staffel als sie versucht ihre Stieftochter Miriam Saalfeld und Robert Saalfeld auf einem Berg umzubringen. Damals fiel Barbara von einer Klippe und tauchte dann in der 4. Staffel wieder als Sylvia Wielander auf. Nachdem Barbara von Heidenberg im Fürstenhof eine Bombe explodieren ließ (Folge 1382/1383), inszeniert sie einen Flugzeugabsturz. In Wahrheit ist sie jedoch in San Cortez, stürzt in eine Kiesgrube und versinkt in der Flut, da sie aufgrund ihres angeschossenen Beines nicht rechtzeitig rauskam und stirbt so Ende September 2011 am Ende der 6. Staffel den vermeintlichen Serientod. Sie wurde jedoch von Spaziergängern rechtzeitig entdeckt und gerettet, was man aber erst in der 9. Staffel erfährt. In Folge 2700 der 13. Staffel erreicht die Nachricht von Barbaras Tod den Fürstenhof. Sie ist höchstwahrscheinlich ihrem Gendefekt RIS erlegen. Nicola Tiggeler spielt Barbara von Heidenberg. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 165. Folgen Staffel 1 bis 2: Folge 165 bis Folge 476 Staffel 4: Folge 721 bis Folge 883 Staffel 5 bis 6: Folge 1090 bis Folge 1384 Staffel 9: Folge 1848 bis Folge Folge 19021902 Bekannte, Verwandte, usw. Verwandte *Ben Sponheim, Sohn *Miriam Saalfeld †, Stieftochter *Patrizia Dietrich †, Halbschwester *Benjamin Sachtleben †, Großvater * Mila Stahl, Nichte *Mara Stahl †, Nichte *Valentina Saalfeld, Stiefenkelin Liebschaften *Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Ex-Mann *Herbert Sponheim, Ex-Freund *Robert Saalfeld, One-Night-Stand *Werner Saalfeld, Ex-Mann *Lars Hoffmann †, Ex-Affäre *Yordan Zerwenkov, One-Night-Stand *Paul Wielander †, Ex-Mann *Götz Zastrow †, Ex-Mann *Alain Briand †, Ex-Affäre *Markus Zastrow, One-Night-Stand * Dr. Steffen Oestreich †, One-Night-Stand *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Ehemann Feinde * Johann Gruber * Robert Saalfeld * Charlotte Saalfeld * Elisabeth Saalfeld † * Nora Dammann * Miriam Saalfeld † * Felix Saalfeld * Samia Bergmeister * Alain Briand † *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Linda Lindt (Journalistin) *Emma Saalfeld *Eva Saalfeld *Lena Zastrow *Markus Zastrow *Friedrich Stahl Freunde * Margarete Reichenbach (Trauzeugin bei der gescheiterten Hochzeit mit Werner) * Rita von Schandorf * Cordula van Dering (in der Zeit als sie Sylvia Wielander war) Kriminalität Entführungen * Felix Saalfeld (2x) * Emma Saalfeld * Eva Saalfeld Morde * Wolfgang von Heidenberg (stieß ihn in den Abgrund eines Berges) * Lars Hoffmann (vergiftete ihn versehentlich mit einer Praline, die eigentlich für Charlotte gedacht war) * Dr. Paul Wielander (zwang ihn mit Waffengewalt in eine Schlucht zu springen) * Cosima Zastrow (stiftete Götz Zastrow an ihr Herzspray zu stehlen) * Alain Briand (betäubte ihn und ließ ihn in einem See ertrinken) * Götz Zastrow (vergiftete ihn mit blauem Eisenhut, als er all ihre Verbrechen aufdecken wollte) * Dr. Steffen Oestreich (vergiftete ihn) * Flugzeugpilot (ließ das Flugzeug mithilfe einer Bombe abstürzen, um ihren Tod zu inszenieren) Mordversuche * Charlotte Saalfeld (versuchte sie zu vergiften + wollte sie erschießen) * Miriam Saalfeld (stieß sie die Treppe runter + hat versucht sie vom Berg in die Schlucht zu stoßen) * Werner Saalfeld (schlug ihn mit einem Stein nieder + wollte ihn in den Abgrund stürzen + wollte ihn mit einem Messer erstechen + wollte ihn vergiften + wollte ihn von Friedrich für 10 Millionen € umbringen lassen) * Robert Saalfeld (wollte ihn mit einem Stein erschlagen) * André Konopka (hat versucht ihn zu erschießen) * Valentina Saalfeld (hat versucht sie, zu vergiften) * Eva Saalfeld (entführte sie und drohte, sie zu erschießen) * Goran Kalkbrenner (schlug ihn mit einem Golfschläger nieder) * Friedrich Stahl (wollte ihn von Werner für 10 Millionen € umbringen lassen) Sonstige * vertrieb Charlotte Saalfeld vom Fürstenhof da sie Charlotte gedroht hat sie sonst zu töten * versuchte mit Medikamenten Werner Saalfeld Unzurechnungsfähig zumachen * machte Johann Gruber mit Elektrotaser handlungsunfähig * ergaunerte sich durch Betrug 25% der Anteile des Fürstenhofs von Elisabeth Saalfeld * sprengte den Fürstenhof mithilfe einer Bombe in die Luft * deponierte eine Bombe in einem Flugzeug, sodass alle denken sie wäre tot * täuschte vor, dass Friedrich Stahl sie umgebracht hat, wobei sie damit auch ebenfalls Goran Kalkbrenner schwer verletzte thumb|280px|Barbara wird abgeführt (kommt später aber wieder frei) Trotz der zahlreichen Anschuldigungen wurde sie nach einem langen Gerichtsprozess von Richterin Felicitas Strehle aus Mangel an Beweisen freigesprochen. Hintergrundwissen * wurde am 02. Oktober 1966 geboren * starb am 14. März 2017 * starb im Alter von 50 Jahren Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Mörderin Kategorie:Die Bösen vom Fürstenhof Kategorie:Die Biester Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Die Intriganten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg